In Happy Hiding
by rosa lunae
Summary: 1st in series The Moon Kingdom is attacked, and the Princess flees to Earth. Now, the once powerless princess Serenity is awakened when she hears three little words from the Prince...COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Attack

In Happy Hiding---Prologue  
  
-----------  
  
The young woman watched from a ways off. Her long, sunshine hair, cascading from two buns, blew in the wind from the battle. Her deep blue eyes, filled with mourning and grief and fiery anger, shimmered with tears she would not release. Her simple though elegant white gown was tattered and burnt.  
  
Clouds of smoke and dust rose from the Moon Palace and the surrounding villages. She could hear the Enemy continuing their viscous search for her and her mother. She knew her mother was safe, though. She had glimpsed, while riding away, the Senshi whisk the Queen away, shielding her with their bodies, to her hiding place. In fact, the princess saw occasional flashes of red, blue, green, and yellow. The Senshi were winning easily, but still, much had been lost. In harsh reality, the mysterious Outer Scouts, her good friends, who never left their distant posts, had been called by one of the Senshi for help. The young woman could sense their coming.  
  
The enemy was after her. Luckily, she had been able to reach her horse and rode, alone, deep into the woods and far from the palace. It wasn't easy, though.  
  
@---%%%---------------  
  
She had been walking along in the palace's flower garden, a place she was very fond of, when a cloaked figure appeared before her.  
  
"All alone, Princess Serenity of the White Moon?"  
  
Serenity calmly stood, reaching out with her senses. She found the beginning traces of battle and the Senshi far away.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded of the seemingly female foe.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare!" it cried, launching an energy blast at her.  
  
Serenity quickly borrowed the power of Venus and threw her hands together in front of her. Yellow light exploded from them, blinding the woman. Serenity then dove into the flowers and crawled on her stomach, ruining her gown, and swiftly stole away from her foe.  
  
She heard footsteps suddenly, and froze in her flowery drapes. She sensed the woman standing over her, almost positive she could hear the beating of her heart. Desperate, she leapt up, and wrapped her arms quickly around herself, disappearing.  
  
"You are a powerful one, Serenity. But I will break you yet. No matter where you go, I'll find you!"  
  
She ran quietly as the woman's voice faded away. When she appeared again, far away, she wore torn, brown rags and a faded black cloak, hiding her face, particularly her forehead and hair. It wouldn't do for her subjects or her enemies to see her running through the fighting.  
  
She ran, dodging flaming arrows and energy blasts. The screams of her people haunted her ears, her every step, but she couldn't turn back. She told herself if she was killed, she would fail them at the highest level. She reached her stable deep in the woods, after a long, painful run and found the quickest horse, Eclipse, and began to saddle it. Besides, she hadn't discovered all of her power. She still had to "borrow" the powers of her Senshi. She could do small magical things, like the borrowing, disappearing, and disguise and had heightened psychic abilities but little else as of yet.  
  
The royal family of every planet had its own characteristic powers. Some said it took a great change to awaken them. Serenity did have some control of the powerful Silver Crystal, a surprising thing for her age. It wasn't incredibly odd that her powers were slower to awaken than her Senshi, the princesses of their planets. Their powers had been rushed, and therefore, would be limited for a time.  
  
Eclipse, a silver stallion, was ready to go, but she wasn't sure she was. She looked at the destruction far away, once more. Her escape was lucky and a good thing, but it prevented her from contacting her mother or the Senshi.  
  
Serenity came up with a plan. Long ago, they'd told her to flee to the Earth if there was trouble because the King and Queen would take care of her. That didn't please her much because she didn't want to be a burden or, most importantly, endanger her longtime friends and allies. She looked herself over; she would pass as a peasant on Earth well.  
  
Using her powers, she produced the dirty and torn white gown she'd been wearing. She draped it over Eclipse's back and sent the horse back to the palace. Hopefully, they'd understand the sign she was trying to give them. She wasn't dead, but in disguise. She'd had no other way to communicate wit them.  
  
The battle did seem to be winding down, favorably for the moon. Serenity couldn't risk it. She set out on foot for the teleporter Mercury had built for this very purpose, hidden in a cave. When she reached it, she transported herself to the woods outside of the Earth palace, just as the frantic search for her began.  
  
------------  
  
Here's the prologue to my new story! It shouldn't be incredibly long, just five, six chapters maybe. But they'll be longer than this, I promise. And don't worry, I will try to update more often, on this one, and The Unexpected. Episode 2 of that one is up! Yay! Thanks for reading. Later!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	2. 01: My Name is Rose

In Happy Hiding-Chapter One  
  
----------  
  
Jupiter clapped her hands and rubbed them together as the last of the enemy was driven away. "Well! That wasn't too bad!"  
  
Venus rolled her eyes. "Look at us!" she cried, gesturing to their torn, burnt and tattered fukus.  
  
Jupiter sniffed, noticing the smell of burning. She knew Mercury and the Queen were taking care of the fires and the healing of the Moon. "Well, sure, but we did it! We can take those creeps any day."  
  
Venus gave it up. "Yeah. Whatever," and gave her friend a playful punch on the shoulder, only to damage her own fingers. "Owie!" she complained.  
  
Mars watched thoughtfully. A small smile crossed her lips for a fleeting moment. Sailor Venus was their leader, and a good one, but she was so different when she wasn't fighting. It was almost soothing to know they could be normal, happy, even while being warriors.  
  
Jupiter? She was always cocky, always filled with adrenaline. It was encouraging to have such a strong, brave warrior on their team. Jupiter was always the first to attack, thinking about it later, if then. Still, she wasn't rash. She knew her limits, however fuzzy they were.  
  
Mercury was busy putting out the fires so the Queen could help heal the lands and people. The Queen could easily use the power of the Crystal to rebuild the Kingdom. It wasn't a terribly unusual occurrence, considering the jealous rogues attacking the Kingdom lately. Mercury would return soon and insist they begin scanning for traces of the enemy, anything to find a clue. The Outer Senshi had left when the battle ended to return to their posts. All of them were good friends, but the Outers were distant. They never saw each other, due to the Outers' demanding posts. They had to guard the system from invasion.  
  
Mars remembered their Princess, Serenity. Serenity was a wonderful mystery to her. In front of the court and her mother, Serenity could be the model princess; wise, compassionate, polite, and graceful. But in the company of her Senshi, she was even more unpredictable than Venus. She was mischevious, curious, always smiling her contagious smile, and sometimes, she would stumble and then chide you for thinking it funny. But she was also incredibly brave, clever, compassionate, and the most frightening, quite altruistic and never thinking of herself, always ready to sacrifice anything for the good of another.  
  
Mars looked around at the destruction slowly melting away. The Queen wasn't wasting any time. Suddenly, the shock, far more frightening than one of Jupiter's attacks, hit her so hard she fell from her spot on a fallen tree.  
  
"Wait!" She yelled at her fellow Senshi who were ambling toward the Queen's light.  
  
Venus whirled, and as soon as she saw the fright in Mars's eyes, her hand flew to her mouth, realization ramming her mind like an asteroid.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
An instant later, Jupiter's eyes widened and curses cascaded from her lips.  
  
"The Queen, now!" Venus yelled, and led the way toward the distant silver glow.  
  
They found Queen Serenity in a village, glowing softly as she made it as good as new. Mercury, water flowing from her hands, was gently dousing a small fire.  
  
Mars's heart pounded loudly in her ears.  
  
BADUM. BADUM!  
  
Jupiter was yelling. "When was the last time anyone saw her?!"  
  
Venus shrugged. "This morning, at breakfast." Jupiter nodded.  
  
Mars remembered the Princess muttering something about the flower garden. She recalled her soft fascination with the Prince of Earth. She couldn't remember his name. Once, Serenity had been watching him in his rose garden and had fallen for him right then. They'd spoken for a moment and he gave her a rose. Then, Venus arrived, and immediately begged pardon of the Prince, and they disappeared. So, now, Serenity loved to wander the flower garden.  
  
"She was in the gardens," Mars supplied. Venus nodded, enthused. She snagged a Royal Guard soldier and demanded he and his comrades search the flower gardens for the Moon Princess immediately. The man's eyes filled with concern and fear, and he quickly bowed, and ran off, yelling to his fellow soldiers.  
  
"How the people love her....!" Venus marvled. The Queen approached them.  
  
"Well, Senshi, this particular attack wasn't quite as bad as others before it. I believe we can have everything as good as new by tomorrow. We seem to be fortunate nothing serious happened."  
  
Venus winced. The other Senshi looked ashamed. After all, it was their duty to protect the Princess.  
  
"I'm afraid we do have a problem, my Queen."  
  
Serenity rose an eyebrow. Then her eyes filled with worry and realization, but she remained quiet and allowed Venus to finish.  
  
"We can't find the Princess."  
  
The Queen, calm and composed, quickly called out telepathically to all the Royal Guard:   
  
The Senshi knew when she said 'we', she meant 'we.' The Queen would work just as hard as everyone else, a quality also in the Princess, which augmented the adoration the people had for the pair.  
  
The search didn't take long on the small Moon. The entire Kingdom, people of all ages, went out and searched for their beloved princess. But not a trace of her was found.  
  
Fearful and angry, the Senshi tiredly began the trek back to the palace. Queen Serenity was much calmer than them, however.  
  
"Keep you heads up, my friends! We'll find her!"  
  
Venus gazed at the Queen with awe. "Madam, with all due respect, how can you been so calm when your daughter is nowhere to be found?"  
  
Although Mercury shushed her, the other Senshi were also curious about this.  
  
"My daughter has great power. And she does indeed have a mind on her shoulders. She could very well be in hiding or, perhaps she has been captured. Now, don't think I am not worried. I'm scared to death for her because she's most obviously the enemy's target. But I also have faith in her. If she has been captured-and I pray she hasn't-I think she can take care of herself. However, I would very much like to have her back home as soon as possible." A small smile slowly spread across her lips.  
  
At that moment, Eclipse came galloping from the woods to them.  
  
"Hey! It's Serenity's horse!" Mars cried.  
  
The stallion slowed to a trot as it approached and then stood quietly as the onlookers gasped at his dreadful burden.  
  
"It's her gown!" Venus whispered. "Oh, no."  
  
Mercury was stumped. The situation was odd. The others were beginning to mourn Serenity, but Mercury thought something was wrong. How could Serenity's dress have come off of her? The thoughts were repulsive, but Mercury pushed them away. Serenity, even with her limited power, would never let anything like that happen. But the princess did have the power of disguise. Perhaps she disguised herself and sent her tattered dress back so they would know she was alive! Then, it clicked!  
  
"Your majesty, perhaps Serenity has fled to Earth!" she cried, hopefully.  
  
They silenced.  
  
The Queen, ever calm, said thoughtfully, "Yes, that could very well be! I believe it was part of our emergency plan that if she was alone to flee to Earth. Did you not build the emergency teleporter somewhere hidden for this purpose?"  
  
Mercury was excited. "Yes, madam, we did! It was in a cave, near her stables." Mercury further explained her theory about the gown.  
  
"Well, girls, we should go check this out!" Jupiter said with a happy wink.  
  
"I believe we should!" Venus replied. "Let's go!"  
  
-------  
  
Serenity lost no time. She disguised herself as a villager and began to wander the streets of the village nearest the castle. She wore an old, faded dress. She draped a hood of cloth over her telltale hair and tied it into a bun. She also tied a piece of cloth around her birthmark. Still, she was beautiful.  
  
She was impressed and touched when virtually every villager introduced himself or herself and asked her if she needed anything. She made many friends. She passed a homey little house. It's owner saw her walking around alone, and stopped her work in the garden to call her over.  
  
"Hello, friend! You must be visiting someone?"  
  
Serenity thought quickly. She didn't want this young woman to be in danger due to her knowledge. But she didn't have a worthy excuse, either. She decided to make due.  
  
"I'm simply a wandering traveler," she said. This seemed to satisfy the young woman.  
  
"Have you a place to stay, friend?"  
  
"No, actually, I just arrived."  
  
The girl smiled. "I would be happy if you would stay with me. My name is Naru. You are welcome here."  
  
Serenity smiled warmly. "Why, thank you!" She paused, thinking quickly. She remembered the rose Endymion had given her. "My name is Rose."  
  
Serenity moved in with Naru, and went by the name of Rose in the village. She and Naru became quick friends. The princess also felt guilty for not having away to pay Naru back for her provisions. She began making a living weaving clothes and blankets. Her name got out quickly within a day or two, and she began getting requests. Business was wonderful. She settled in, not wanting to return for a while. She'd worry about that later.  
  
Naru was a gardener, and she would help others who weren't very sure of what they were doing, and she would do a bit of landscaping as well. She also taught people how to grow food in small vegetable gardens. It was a pretty good job, and she loved it.  
  
Meanwhile, the Senshi searched the woods for her and the villages, but they happened to walk by the princess, but her disguise fooled even them. They took no notice of her in their hurry. She didn't see them, as she was walking to the house of a customer to obtain materials.  
  
After searching the area, the Senshi and the Queen visited the palace to see if the royal family knew anything of her presense.  
  
All the while, Serenity, Rose, rather, lived in the village, and began to meet challenges.  
  
***************  
  
Sorry! A bit of a cliff hanger, though not a very good one. I'm working on chapter two as we speak, so no worries! It will follow soon!  
  
Thanks for reading! You are appreciated!  
  
Moon Pie 


	3. 02: Many More Smiles

Chapter Two  
  
-------------------  
  
Endymion stood at his balcony, gazing out over his kingdom. His thoughts wandered, as they often did, to the mysterious maiden Serenity he had met in his garden. He was worried about her. A battle had occurred on the moon and rumor had it that the princess was missing.  
  
As if on cue, he heard the bell ring from the gate. He rushed to the door, thinking the princess may have come here for refuge. But when he opened it, he was startled to find the Queen of the Moon and four beautiful women standing at the door. The princess's court, he remembered vaguely.  
  
One of them spoke. He believed it to be Mars. "Has the princess been here?" she asked quickly.  
  
"No, my lady, she hasn't. We have been waiting to see if she would flee here, but we haven't heard of her. Please come in. You shall stay the night."  
  
He quickly sent his generals to escort them each to a room. He also sent his parents to the Queen's quarters, and arranged a dinner meeting as well. Then, he returned to his daydreaming, anxiously awaiting dinner.  
  
************  
  
Rose woke, the morning sun warming her to the new day. She rose quickly, and began preparing for the day. She had sewn herself some humble but pretty dresses and aprons, and donned a deep blue one. It was fit to where it tantalizingly alluded to her figure. She put her hair in a simple hairnet she had sewn, and tied the band around her birthmark. She also tied cloth around the hairnet as well, to hide the color, though that wasn't much danger. She didn't feel like using her powers to change the color.  
  
When she was pleased with herself, she snuck to Naru's room. The girl was still asleep. Mischievously, she retrieved a feather from a basket. She sometimes used them when making hats. She lied down flat on the floor by the bed, and then reached up and tickled Naru's face with the feather.  
  
The girl sniffed, and stirred some, then rolled over.  
  
Rose grinned. She reached up again, and tickled her again. Naru grunted, and rolled again. She must have stayed up late, Rose surmised. She repeated the action one more time.  
  
Naru sneezed violently, and then leapt from the bed, giggling. That girl sure was a morning person! Rose squealed, and ran from her roommate. They chased each other playfully, then decided to eat breakfast and begin their day.  
  
Today happened to be market day. The two roommates had a booth they worked in the market all day. Naru sold her fresh vegetables and Rose sold her blankets and clothes. (She was secretly working on a dress she would wear when she next went to meet Endymion, which wouldn't be until she was back on the moon for a few days.) Rose had decided to lie low for a while, so the enemy would think she was dead.  
  
After a breakfast filled with chatter, the two friends gather their items and saddle their carriage for the trip down to the market. It was busy today, a sure sign of success.  
  
The vegetables and fruits sold quickly and Rose's name was also popular, so the decorative, warm blankets, dresses, and other clothing also sold quickly.  
  
The day was closing and the two were beginning to gather what little was left over and preparing to leave, when they saw a man walking down the street causing lots of attention. Rose's heart raced when she saw it was the prince. She listened carefully.  
  
"Has anyone seen any refuges from the battle on the Moon flee here?" he was asking, concern in his eyes.  
  
He's looking for me! Rose thought. But however touched she was, she couldn't risk revealing herself so soon when surely the enemy was still on the prowl for her. And she couldn't let the Prince know who she was because the knowledge would put him in danger. This decided, she busied herself with loading their carriage.  
  
"Pardon me, madam, but have you seen any refugees from the Moon around here?"  
  
Rose's heart beat jumped shaking into her throat. She did not turn. "No, sire. But I assure if I see any, I will be the first to help them and then notify you."  
  
The Prince recoiled. That voice...  
  
"Serenity-hime?"  
  
Rose took a deep breath and quickly used her powers to change her eyes to deep brown. Her eyes would give her away surely. Then, she turned slowly.  
  
"Rose," she said simply, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Endymion gazed at the young woman in front of him. She was lovely. Her hair was covered by cloth and a strip of fabric was tied around her forehead. It was a hot day, so perhaps it was something of a sweatband. Her eyes were startling familiar, but they were brown and did not meet his own. And the woman here was dressed in peasant's clothes. Even if it had been the Princess in disguise, she would never lower her eyes to an equal. He had been mistaken.  
  
"Forgive me, madam. I thought you were someone else." Embarrassed, his eyes wandered to the things she had been loading into her carriage. His eyes caught glance of a scarf, weaved lovingly into a floral print. Red and white roses no less. "My lady, what would be the price of the scarf you hold in your hands?"  
  
She finally looked up at him. Her eyes drew him in as only the princess's could, but he remembered her dusk-blue eyes as he looked into these of molasses.  
  
"If Prince Endymion desires it, I would pay him to take it," she said, a small smile in her eyes as she bowed and presented it to him.  
  
Endymion couldn't get over her voice. "Demo!" he protested, then caught the sparkle in her smile, a smile that filled her entire lovely face like another woman he knew.  
  
"Keep it, Prince. It is a gift. The only price you need pay me is a smile on a face lined with worry."  
  
Endymion stared at her. She was entrancing! "Rose, it was?" He smiled. "You shall see my smile many more times if you desire." Then, he leapt back onto his black stallion and galloped off.  
  
Endymion surprised himself by the lack of guilt he felt from flirting a little. Yes, he had been interested in Serenity-hime, but he had only talked with her once. And you've only talked to Rose once too! he reminded himself. He decided that he was attracted to the peasant because she was so much like the Princess, if a bit more timid. Serenity had been hiding in his garden watching him, but when she knew she'd been caught, she did not hide or run. She launched into a conversation of avoiding royal duties, which was both endearing and amusing. And her beauty-renowned throughout the universe- was captivating though she didn't flaunt it.  
  
For a moment, Endymion wondered again if Rose was the Princess in disguise. The princess had the power of disguise of course. He decided he wouldn't pursue that because if she had needed to lie to him, she needed to remain in disguise. He was not offended; he had sometimes done similar things. And if it was her, all the better. He decided he would return the next day and see Rose again.  
  
Later, Rose wondered what she'd gotten herself into. She couldn't help flirting a little- she was interesting in him, after all. But would intriguing the prince as Rose ruin her chances as Serenity? It was mind- boggling. Had he guessed her identity? Although it was probably safe now, Serenity still didn't want to risk endangering the monarchs of Earth, her longtime friends and allies, or the people of Earth. In fact, her gut feeling was that someone from the enemy was very close and that she should stay low and wary. She had learned to trust her gut, too.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
She snapped out of it.  
  
"The Prince was just talking to you! How exciting!" Naru's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
Rose smiled. "Oh, he just wanted to by a scarf, probably for his intended."  
  
"No, no. You are new here; you haven't heard. Rumor has it the Prince is fascinated with that Moon Princess that disappeared not long ago. He's probably looking for her! And also, the Sailor Senshi are looking as well; they're staying at the Prince's palace."  
  
Rose pondered as she settled into the carriage and snapped the reins gently. It was valuable information. Should she get in trouble she could go there. She presumed her mother was there as well, trying to avoid the publicity.  
  
When the two women reached their home, they found a couple waiting for them. "Can I help you?" Naru asked, puzzled.  
  
The woman had curly black hair in a strange hairstyle and wore a yellow and black dress. The man had bleach blonde hair, practically white, and he was dressed in white shirt and pants with a golden cape. Both had the mark of the moon on their forehead. Rose was intrigued. Looking closer, she saw that the woman leaned heavily on the man, using her free arm to clutch her side.  
  
"You are hurt," Rose said. Then, with a flash, she recognized them. Luna and Artemis, her mother's advisors! They were disguised as humans as they were better known as the talking cats that counseled the queen. They must have recognized her in the market or something. She stepped from the carriage and when she drew closer, she winked at them.  
  
"Please come inside," Naru said. "You must have escaped the battle on the moon."  
  
"Yes," Artemis said grimly. He hadn't caught Rose's wink, though Luna had; she was too weak to speak though as she kept losing blood.  
  
"Yes," Rose continued. "I know a bit of healing myself." At Naru's surprised glance, she supplied, "It runs in my family." Luna smiled.  
  
"Lie here, my friend," Rose said, directing her mentor to her own bed. Luna gratefully accepted, wincing as her side was jarred. Rose looked around, making sure the windows were clear. Then, she held her hands just above Luna's wound; they glowed white for a moment. Then, the white glow spread to Luna's wound. When it faded, the wound was gone. Artemis recognized the power immediately, but as he began to speak, Luna silenced him with a glare. Rose sagged in her chair, tiredly.  
  
"Arigato, my friend." Luna said significantly. "What do you call yourself?"  
  
"Rose," was the firm answer, "and this is my good friend, Naru-chan."  
  
Artemis sighed. Most obviously, the princess was still in hiding. He and Luna shared a significant glance.  
  
"Please," Naru proposed. "You must stay with us until we can alert the Prince of your presence. He is searching for Lunarian refugees and we promised to notify him of the presence of any."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Thank you very much. For healing my wife, my ladies, and for offering us your home." With this, Naru showed them to the only extra room in the small house and they took their leave.  
  
Late that night, Rose joined them. Before she allowed them to speak, she handed them a note explaining the situation. She also said she would drive them to the prince in two days and attempt to find out if her hunch about the enemy was right. Then, when she could, she would reveal herself. When they were done reading, Rose took the note and borrowed the power of Mars to set it afire and then the power of Neptune to douse it.  
  
There was understanding.  
  
*******  
  
There's chapter two! And don't worry, I'm on a roll, so soon, Chapter Three should come! Thanks for reading!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	4. 03: Five, I'm afraid, my lady

Happy Anniversary to Moon Pie! WHOOO! On Nov. 30, I will have been a member on ff.net for a whole year! So, if you haven't read my bio, my present to all my readers is a new chapter on every fic! (that required chapters that is) So, please enjoy my present to you and please review! Hah, hah! I rhymed. Anyway, read on!  
  
In Happy Hiding: Chapter Three  
  
Mars jerked awake from her little catnap. She'd felt it. It was very faint, not very noticeable, but still there; a tiny amount of her power had left her. She grinned like a madwoman, and leapt from her bed, startling her roommate Venus out of her snooze.  
  
"Jeez, Mars! Where's the fire!"  
  
Eyes flaming with excitement, Mars just sent her a grin and called over her shoulder, "She's alive, Venus!" With that, she sped out the door and to the next room, kicking down the door.  
  
"Mars!" Mercury gasped, standing, folding away her glasses and book. Jupiter jumped about two feet off her bed and then bounced at landing again. She sent Mars an annoyed look as she sat up.  
  
"What's the big idea, Pyro?"  
  
Sailor Mars just continued to grin like a maniac. "Mercury, scan the area for a flash of my power."  
  
Understanding instantly, Mercury tapped an earring, summoning her visor and computer. She tapped away. Numbers flashed across her eyes.  
  
"It was very faint, so she must not have been in trouble. And since the signal was so small, I couldn't get a good fix on it. But it seems our princess is in hiding in of the western villages."  
  
Jupiter gave a cry of glee, slamming her fist onto her bed. "All right! Well, let's go get her then!"  
  
"Hold on a minute-," Mars began, but was interrupted.  
  
"So what's going on?" Venus dragged herself in, still rubbing her eyes. Mars rolled her eyes as Mercury calmly explained.  
  
Jupiter looked at her raven-haired friend. "What were you saying, Mars?"  
  
Mars sighed. "Well, you know how news travels in those villages. Since she's there, she has to know that we've been here. And since she still hasn't revealed herself, she must suspect trouble. So she probably stayed in hiding so she wouldn't endanger the Terran royal family. On top of that, she can sense our presence from miles off. She knows where to find us. So perhaps, we shouldn't go after her just yet, if she still suspects danger."  
  
Mercury scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Mars makes a good point." She happened to look at her watch, and her eyes widened slightly. "Plus, we are unable to leave to search right now because we need to be in the dining hall with the Royal family in ten minutes."  
  
Jupiter smacked her head, annoyed. "Kami, I forgot about that! Well, let's get it over with."  
  
Venus laughed. "Are you kidding? This is going to rock. Don't you recall that Prince Endymion invited his generals along? That means that Kunzite is going to be there!" She swooned, dramatically, then snapped her fingers. In a flash of orange, Venus appeared again wearing an exotic pale golden gown. The sleeves fell off the shoulder and the bodice clung to her figure, flaring out slightly at the hips. The skirt was only a little over knee length, showing a tantalizing bit of her legs. She wore the same shoes Sailor Venus wore, but before the Senshi stood the Venusian Princess, whose official title was Pulchra Femina Amoris, or the Beautiful Lady of Love.  
  
"Minako-chan..." Mercury waved a finger at her, though her own mind fluttered around the handsome face of Zoisite. Mercury wrapped her arms around herself. She was hidden for a moment by a flurry of snowflakes. When she reappeared, she wore a enticingly modest dress of deep blue. It sported short, lacy sleeves, a modest V-neck, and a mermaid-style skirt, also trimmed with lace. It didn't cling to her figure, but alluded nicely to it, until flaring at the shin, mermaid style. She wore low-heeled, blue slippers. Sailor Mercury was now the Princess of Mercury, or as she is known on her planet, Timida Virgo Sapientae, or the Shy Maiden of Wisdom.  
  
"Very nice, Ami-chan!" Jupiter complimented her. She raised a fist, and in a flash of emerald lightning, became the Princess of Jupiter. Jupiter's dress was all jagged lines, like lighting. The emerald gown sported only one jagged strap on the left side. The silky fabric tightly hugged her figure until the knee. The skirt's bottom was asymmetrical. On the right side, it stopped at the knee, whereas on the left, it brushed her ankle. Jupiter also carried a silken scarf, looped around her and hanging loosely over her elbows. She retained her boots, though now she was in the form of the Jupiteran Princess, known as Tenra Militaris-Filia-Regis Tonitri, (the Soft Warrior-Princess of Thunder) and dreaming about Nephrite.  
  
Sailor Mars was impressed with the fierce appearance of the otherwise hopeless romantic, Makoto. She grinned, and with the image of Sir Jadeite's face in her mind's eye, she threw her arms out to both sides, and was enveloped in flames. When they subsided, they revealed the fiery princess of Mars, Flammea Peregrina-Femina Animi, the Flaming Exotic-Woman of Spirit. She wore a velvet dress with a high collar. A sash of violet velvet was tied around her waist, alluding to her figure. The dress had a print of violet flames and a slit up to her hip on one side. The gown also had a long train. She sported her high heels of course.  
  
Ami sighed. "If we are ready now, let's proceed."  
  
Minako opened the door, allowing the Senshi out, then shut it behind her. She hurried to the front of the group. They checked to see if the Queen had already left; she had. So they teleported quickly to the entrance of the dining hall. An announcer awaited them. He bowed low.  
  
"It is my pleasure to introduce you, my ladies. Thank you for gracing our palace with your valued presence."  
  
They stood back. Bugles sounded, and the doors swung open. The announcer spoke loudly.  
  
"Your majesties, King and Queen Terran, Prince Endymion, and Queen Serenity, if I may have your attention. I am pleased to announce the arrival of the Sailor Senshi of the beloved Princess Serenity. First, the Princess of Mercury, the Sailor Senshi of Ice, Strategist of the Scouts, Timida Virgo Sapientae, her royal highness, The Shy Maiden of Wisdom, Ami."  
  
With a flurry of snowflakes, the Mercurian princess appeared at the entrance of the dining hall, arms wrapped around herself. The General Zoisite, Strategist of Earth, rose from his seat and escorted Ami to the table, pulled her chair, then bowed, and sat down next to her.  
  
"The Princess of Mars, Sailor Senshi of Fire, the Senshi Tamer of the Sixth Realm, Flammea Peregrina-Femina Animi, her royal highness the Flaming Exotic-Woman of Spirit, Rei." (AN: get it? sixth realm, sixth sense? hee!)  
  
Flames burst from the floor of the entrance. When they subsided, the Martian princess stood, seemingly bowed in prayer, her hands clasped in front of her. Jadeite, also the sixth-sense inclined general, escorted her to her seat.  
  
"The Princess of Jupiter, the Senshi of Storm, the Soldier of Infantry, Tenra Militaris-Filia-Regis Tonitri, her royal highness the Soft Warrior- Princess of Thunder, Makoto."  
  
Lighting struck in front of the large double doors, quickly disappearing to reveal Makoto standing in a fighting stance that quickly softened into a deep bow. Nephrite, the most aggressive general in battle, escorted the tall young woman to her seat.  
  
"And finally, the Princess of Venus, Sailor Senshi of Light, Leader of the Scouts, Pulchra Femina Amoris, her royal highness the Beautiful Lady of Love, Minako."  
  
In a burst of light, Minako appeared at the entrance of the dining hall in a formal salute, which quickly changed to a deep curtsy. Kunzite, First in Command of the Terran Military, escorted Lady Love to her seat.  
  
Prince Endymion watched with fascination. These beautiful women were also invincible warriors. He also knew they'd been a bit antsy since the disappearance of the Princess. He watched them closely. He could sense their anticipation. He remembered Rose, wondering if that mysterious young woman should be sitting at their table.  
  
"Welcome, Sailor Senshi," his father began.  
  
"A very impressive entrance," Queen Terra echoed, clapped softly. Her chocolate eyes smiled with compassion. Queen Serenity looked on proudly.  
  
So, the room full of Royals, hardly touching their gourmet dinner, began to discuss what to do about the missing Princess Serenity, known simply as Tenshi Pacis. Angel of Peace. Prince Endymion paid rapt attention.  
  
A young woman with fiery red hair and a violet gown listened in the shadows for information to aid her sinister plans.  
  
***************  
  
Rose's head snapped up from her weavings. Without a second thought, she sprinted out the door, and leapt onto Naru's horse, leaving the messenger behind. The horse reared, then leapt into a fierce gallop.  
  
When Rose, reached the house she'd been directed to, she slowed her horse, and leapt off before he had even stopped. She flew through the door. A man and his wife hovered in the back of a room where healers crowded around a small bed.  
  
"What is happening here?" Rose asked. Her golden hair had spilled from her net on the ride, and now spilled over her face.  
  
The man stepped forward. "Rose-san, my son. He is very ill, and the healers can't seem to do anything to help him. We had heard a rumor about you healing the Lunarian refugee, so we sent for you. We are desperate." The man's brown hair was dull and mussed. His eyes, aided by spectacles were mournful and blank. His wife's curly lavender-hued hair hid her face and her shoulders heaved with silent sobs.  
  
Rose cursed inwardly. This was not a good thing; to heal this boy would be to reveal too much. She felt the evil presence in the kingdom grow stronger every minute, and she could endanger this family by giving them this knowledge. But, then again, she already knew what she was going to do. The boys gasping breaths and moans reached her ears.  
  
She lifted her head. A dull glow peaked out from under the band on her forehead. She walked regally to the bed.  
  
"Step aside." she commanded, very gently, to the other healers.  
  
They did so, not even sure why, but the royal aura around her was strong. Rose knelt by the bed. She placed a hand on the boy's chest. His chocolate hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were tired and pained.  
  
"It is in his heart," she whispered. She placed her other hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and a white glow surrounded her. She sucked in a sharp breath and the white light flashed, blinding the room. When it softened, Rose knelt, glowing, and the boy was sleeping calmly, chest rising slowly.  
  
When she opened her eyes, the light faded away. "He is well now; just sleeping." She tried to stand but faltered.  
  
"Rose-san!" The man caught her, and supported her to her feet.  
  
"It only weakened me a little, don't worry. He is just as new. I am done here." She produced a cane to lean on from thin air.  
  
The woman stared; she had seen the golden hair, the yellow glow hidden on her forehead, the white light, and the regal aura. The eyes, too, had been blue for a moment. She gasped with recognition.  
  
Rose sent her a knowing look, smiling softly. "Please, not a word to anyone. And wait, what is your name?"  
  
The man stepped forward, pulling his wife close. "My name is Tsukino Kenji, and this is my wife, Ikuko, and my son, Shingo."  
  
"Very nice to meet you, Tsukino-san. I must be going now, thank you."  
  
"No, thank you, Ser- Rose-sama." Ikuko whispered as the young woman rode away. She turned to her husband.  
  
"That was no peasant. It is Serenity-hime!"  
  
************  
  
Endymion paid rapt attention to Lady Wisdom as she spoke of the princess's presence in a western village. Rose had been in a western village. She was the princess for sure. But, for reasons even he didn't fully understand, he said nothing. But he excused himself to retire, with the intentions of going to see her right away.  
  
On his way to the stables, he felt a cold chill down his spine. Not a moment later, Lady Beryl, the Ambassador from Nemesis, appeared. He sniffed distastefully, trying to act as if he did not see her.  
  
"Prince Endymion! Prince Endymion! Wait!"  
  
Grinding his teeth, he stopped. He put a fake smile on his face and turned.  
  
Lady Beryl practically slithered up to him and walked her fingers up his chest. He began to see red, but maintained his composure.  
  
"Why, Prince Endymion! Has a course of action to find the princess already been established?" Her green, covetous eyes flashed sinisterly.  
  
Every bone in Endymion's body screamed evil, but his own parents had invited her to spend the summer at the palace. He could be nothing but polite to her many annoying advances and prying questions.  
  
*Earlier at the meeting*  
  
"My daughter's full powers have not been awakened yet. It is believed she must face a great change first, to arouse them. However, she can do small things, such as disguise, teleportation, and she can 'borrow' powers from her Senshi should she need to. This is what Lady Mars was explaining to you. Serenity can also control the Imperium Silver Crystal in small ways. She cannot channel its full powers, but can draw on it for strength should she need to. However, the one power she has fully developed is healing. Everything else is merely self-defense." Queen Serenity spoke surprisingly calmly.  
  
Mars raised a finger to speak. Serenity nodded permission.  
  
"Your majesties, what Queen Serenity is saying is that our Princess can take care of herself for the time being. Plus, I believe she would have shown herself already if she thought the danger was gone. So I believe we should wait a little longer before searching her out. Making her known may bring her more harm than leaving her in hiding. Plus, I believe she knows the Enemy is still after her, so she believes that fleeing here would endanger you, our longtime friends and allies. This explains why our most altruistic princess did not come to you."  
  
The King nodded, thoughtfully. "It does sound like something Serenity-hime would do. I believe you are both right. The question now is what do we do while we wait for her?"  
  
Prince Endymion spoke for the first time all night. His sapphire eyes flashed. "We try to find what is forcing her into hiding."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"We are merely going to wait for Serenity-sama to reveal herself in her own time," Prince Endymion answered guardedly. He should not even reveal that, he knew. For Nemesis was one planet on the suspect list for the attack on the moon.  
  
"Now, please you must excuse me, I have business I must attend to." Prince Endymion hurried off.  
  
Beryl glared after him. "Endymion, if you refuse to be mine, you can be no one's. Least of all, the powerless princess of the Moon!" Beryl followed quickly.  
  
*****  
  
Rose waited until Naru had left for the market, saying she would catch up. Then, she, Luna, and Artemis met to discuss the situation.  
  
"I promised the Prince to shelter any Lunarian refugees then notify him. I assume he is searching for the Princess, but one cannot be sure. So, I am to bring to two of you to the palace, where the Senshi and Mother are staying. But what then? Should I reveal myself? Or continue to hide?"  
  
Luna looked thoughtful. Your mother will know it is you the instant she sees you, if she does, no matter what disguise you wear. And the Senshi would sense that it was you, however if their eyes were fooled."  
  
Rose nodded, pondering.  
  
"Why is it you have not already revealed yourself, Ser- Rose?" Artemis wondered.  
  
Rose sighed. "At first, it was because I wanted the enemy to think me dead. But, I have this feeling that they know I'm alive and someone very dangerous is very close. So, should I reveal myself and place myself in Terran care, I could put them in danger. And we don't want to bring Earth into our scuffle with the Dark Kindom." (Pretend the Dark Kingdom is located on the planet Nemesis for the convenience of this fic. After all, it is MY fic. WAH HA HAH! Ahem. Read on.)  
  
"This is very true. But what if you are attacked here, with no one to protect you? You can do very little to fight back."  
  
Rose grimaced, clenching her fists tightly. "I know, Luna! I know. And I hate it! So much for the invincible Princess Serenity. How long until the subjects of the Moon Kingdom discover that their Princess is powerless? How long?! I can't bear it." She quickly scrubbed away a tear.  
  
"You are most certainly not powerless." A voice from the door said sharply.  
  
Rose whirled. "Naru!"  
  
The young woman merely smiled. "I had suspected for quite some time. The band around your forehead. The way you carry yourself. The golden hair. I had suspected. But it wasn't until I found out about Tsukino Shingo that I knew. Only a Lunarian could possess such power, but a normal Lunarian would possess only a small bit of magic. To stop a boy from dying... only royalty could do. So Princess Serenity-sama," She curtsied low, "As your friend and servant, I place myself at your service."  
  
Serenity was speechless for a moment. Then, she spoke.  
  
"Four. That makes four people who have found out on their own or due to my clumsy disguise or misuse of magic, who I am."  
  
"Five, I'm afraid, my lady."  
  
Serenity froze.  
  
***********  
  
How evil of me to end it there! BWAH HAH HAH! So. Who do you think it is? I'll take guesses in the Reviews! And the winner will get. Lots of respect from me! Well, actually, it's not my choice, really, to stop there. I want this thing to be longer than three chapters, so I had to end it. Plus, I didn't want this chapter to be too long. So, because of the fact that the climax is coming soon, and I don't even know what will happen after this cliffie, I am going to post this, and then work on Chapter Four. So, do not despair. Also, The Unexpected will have an Episode added I promise. It may be a day or two after my anniversary though. (If you're confused, read my bio.) Also, I think I'll start another one parter- probably a spin off of the SuperS movie. Ever wonder what happened to those burns on Sailor Moon's back? Well, I did. Hee. So, be on the look out! And Merry Soon Christmas!  
  
-Moon Pie 


	5. 04: A Great Change

Hey, everyone! I love this fic so far, it keeps ME on my toes! I know we haven't seen much action so far, but I PROMISE that if you don't get enough in this Episode (and there will be PLENTY of action) you'll get it in the next, depending on where I end this episode. Anyway, I haven't really planned this episode out. In fact, the whole story has completely left the plot I planned! The characters have a mind of their own, thanks to Naoko-sama. (They're hers.) This episode will probably just spill out of me! Well, here goes! And congrats to everyone who guessed who the fifth person is, everyone pretty much got it right! You'll see in a minute!

-Moon Pie

In Happy Hiding-Chapter Four

--------------------------------------------------------

"Five, I'm afraid, my lady."

Serenity froze.

***********

Jupiter paced the room, restless. She kicked at the lovely carpet, scuffing her boot. The others just watched her, amused. Finally, she stopped and burst out, "Come on! Why are we just STANDING here? We should be bringing Serenity here! Right now!" She pointed to the floor in front her for emphasis.

Mercury completely ignored her friend's outburst; she was fiddling with her computer. Venus just rolled her eyes, and motioned for Mars to explain for the third time in about an hour.

"Jupiter, the Princess isn't as stupid as she wants us to think. Her sixth sense can rival mine; sometimes we can sense the same things. And right now, I sense an evil presence in the area. Serenity must sense it too. Therefore, she's staying in hiding to protect herself and us. If it were revealed that she was in Terran care, the Royal Family could be attacked. Sure, they're prepared, but Serenity would wish to avoid starting a war. Also, she doesn't want to reveal where she is herself, because she's fairly vulnerable right now."

"Vulnerable. Exactly. Which is why we should find her!" Jupiter muttered through clenched teeth.

Venus shook her head, entering herself into the discussion. "We might just put her in danger. What we need to do is find whatever she and Mars and sensing and get rid of it, like the Prince said, which is what Mercury is doing, I suppose." Mercury nodded absently, completely engrossed.

Jupiter gave up. She'd lost again and resigned herself to resume her pacing. Her ponytail shook with contained energy.

There was a brief moment of silence, during which the four Senshi were thinking of the Four Generals. Then, a cry from Mercury pierced the room.

"I found the evil presense!"

They leapt to her side. "Well, who is it?" Mars demanded.

Mercury's face suddenly lost its color. "Not who, but where."

Venus was annoyed with the cryptic talk. "Out with it, Mercury."

Mercury looked up. Her pale face and frightened eyes worried Jupiter. "This is bad, isn't it?"

Mercury nodded, standing. "It's no wonder the Princess didn't come her for refuge. The evil presence was in the palace."

The Senshi gasped, but Mercury continued, her voice low and anxious. "And that force, whoever or whatever it is, is now on its way to the western villages."

Jupiter bounded to the door. "I was right! Let's go!"

Venus nodded her affirmative. "We can waste no time. Quickly!"

"To the princess!" Mars called out.

"Search all the house in the western villages! I'll see what if I can pinpoint her location!" Mercury yelled after then, running and typing at the same time.

The four invincible warriors raced through the palace halls at superhuman speeds, ignoring the looks of shock and worry on the inhabitants. They had no time to even inform the King and Queens, and all but flew out of the palace gates.

*********

Something inside Serenity seemed to break, and she sagged into a nearby chair. 

"How did you know?" she wearily asked the figure in the door.

Prince Endymion stepped forward, shutting the door behind him, then kneeling before her. "It was your voice that first tipped me off. We've only spoken a few times, but I could never forget the voice I hear in my dreams."

Serenity smiled wanly. She'd forgotten to disguise her voice. "Then my disguise was pathetic?"

The Prince chuckled. "Why, no! The bit you did with your eyes threw me way off. That made me doubt myself." Then he explained that Mars had felt her borrow a tiny bit of power from her and Mercury had traced her to a Western village. "I remembered that I'd met you in a western village, 'Rose.'" 

Serenity smiled. "By the way, I have two Lunarian refugees for you to take into your care. And this is my good friend, Naru."

The three bowed as they were mentioned. Then, a moment of silence followed. The royal two in the center of the room were quite comfortable with it. Serenity traced Endymion's face, then cupped his cheek with her hand. Endymion placed his own over it, standing slowly.

"If I may, my lady..." he leaned forward as if to kiss her.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A madwoman stood in the doorway. Endymion whirled, pulling out his sword in one fluid motion, putting himself between the woman and his princess.

Serenity cursed her powerlessness. "Artemis, Luna! Go to my mother for help! Naru, find the Sailor Senshi! Quickly!" she hissed.

The three sprinted out the back door without thinking. They split up, each heading a different way to the palace.

Serenity stood as Endymion demanded, "Whose there?!"

A sultry female voice floated to them through the darkness. "Why, Prince Endymion! You don't recognize me? And you, Princess Serenity. You know me as well." She stepped forward, into the light.

"Aaaah!" Serenity doubled over, clutching her head. "Endymion! Don't you feel the evil radiating from this woman? How do you know her?" She struggled to stand straight. "She's the one who attacked my kingdom!" She pointed a trembling finger at a cackling Beryl.

Endymion gasped. "Beryl! I knew you were evil from the moment I saw you!"

Beryl chuckled darkly. "Of course you did. I did all I could to attract your attention, Endymion. But you ignored me for this wench! Metallia! Send your power to my hand!"

Serenity paled visibly at this, and grabbed Endymion's hand. "We can't fight her alone like this. Run!" They sprinted out the back door.

*******

The Senshi fairly flew down the streets of the Golden Kingdom. Suddenly, Jupiter spotted a young red-headed woman running their way. She wasn't watching where she was going, but looking over her shoulder as she ran.

Jupiter snagged her shoulders as she prepared to pass them. "Hey, whoa, where's the fire?" Jupiter asked calmly, holding her shoulders firmly.

Naru's face relieved greatly when she saw who held her. "Thank, Kami!" she breathed. "I'm Naru. The Prince and Princess! In danger! My home! Follow me!" she choked out between breaths. Then, she turned to run back the way she'd come.

"Let's go!" Venus ordered, sprinting off again.

**********

Luna and Artemis ran through the streets, dark with night. They saw four male figures approaching and at full speed.

"Who goes there!" Artemis called, slowing down. 

The four men slowed as well, walking swiftly to them. "We are Prince Endymion's generals," the silver-haired one answered. "We are following the Sailor Senshi, as we saw them running this way."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize us, Kunzite. We're Luna and Artemis, the Moon Queen's advisors."

The generals allowed them a hurried bow.

"The Senshi you search for are being led to your Prince and Princess who are being attacked by a woman named Beryl. Go, they are at the last house on the right! We will inform the King and Queens!"

Without another word, the General's sprinted off in the opposite directions of the former cats.

*********

"Where are we going?" Endymion asked as they ran. "She'll only follow us."

Serenity nodded, causing her headband to fall off. Her crescent moon was revealed on her forehead and it pulsed brightly. "You are right. We will have to face her. But we are going to lead her away from your sleeping subjects."

Endymion nodded his agreement, his cape flapping behind him. They picked up the pace and ran faster, towards the massive cornfield ahead of them.

********

The Scouts stopped at Naru's house, breathing heavily. They ran in to find any empty house.

"They're gone!" Naru breathed heavily. But the charred spots of the floor indicated Beryl's presence and the back door flung open showed the royal couple's hasty exit.

"Kuso!" Jupiter swore, pounding the doorframe. The fragile house shook slightly.

"They've run," Mercury confirmed grimly.

"But they're not far. I can feel their presense close by," Mars said, eyes closed.

Venus looked down the street that the back door led to. One way was a dead end, and the other forked. She barked out orders quickly. "Jupiter and Mercury, take the left! Mars and I will take the right fork." she paused. "Stay here where it's safe, Naru. Thank you kindly for your help. I'll be sure to inform the Princess of your aid."

Naru simply smiled weakly. "Please find her. She's a friend of mine. She stayed with me while in hiding."

Mars bowed low. "Thank you, Naru-chan for taking care of our Princess and friend. Until next time!"

With that, the Senshi sprinted out her door. Naru sank to her knees, praying fervently.

**********

The Generals saw the empty house. Naru, who'd begun not to be surprised by important figures entering her home, simply pointed down the road. 

"Mars and Venus went that way; Jupiter and Mercury, that way. They've spit up to find the Prince and Princess."

Malachite, much like Venus had, barked out orders. "Arigatou, my lady. Jadeite, with me. We follow Lady Venus and Lady Mars. Nephrite and Zoisite, follow the Ladies Mercury and Jupiter. Signal if you find anything!"

They ran off.

*******

Luna and Artemis completely ignored the Royal guards at the gate. They simply pointed to their crescent insignias and ran into the palace and were quickly led to the Terran and Lunarian Royals.

*******

Serenity and Endymion paused to rest. Serenity got an idea, and threw the two of them to the ground, the cornstalks rising at least ten feet above them. 

"Let's try to regain some energy for the encounter with Beryl. Surely, she'll find us momentarily, and we should regain our strength."

Endymion nodded, tired from running.

The two royals stretched out quietly in the grass, side by side, hand in hand.

"How did you know Beryl?" Serenity whispered.

Endymion's face darkened at the mention of the ambassador's betrayal. "She was an ambassador in my father's court. From the planet Nemesis. I've hated her since the moment I laid eyes on her. She felt evil to me." He paused, then his eyes dawned. "And she WAS gone the day your kingdom was attacked!"

Serenity sighed as her strength slowly returned. She rolled slightly to face the Prince. "I wonder what will happen now, when this is over. I wonder what could have happened between us. What will become of us, Endymion?" She traced his cheek, fondly, with the back of her fingers.

Endymion grabbed her fingers and kissed them one by one. "We'll be together. We'll always be together. I know it." He took a deep breath.

"Serenity... I've wanted to tell you this ever since I saw you in the rose garden. I... I love you."

_The royal family of every planet had its own characteristic powers. Some said it took a great change to awaken them._

"This is so sweet. I'm getting cavities!" They whirled, and faced Beryl. "I'm sorry, Endymion. But if I can't have you, no one can!"

Serenity turned on Beryl like lightning. In a flash of white light, she resumed the form of Princess Serenity, glowing serenely. Her crescent moon birthmark shone with all its light. Sighing, as if unaware of the danger, Serenity spread her arms out to her sides and stood to face Beryl. She stood in the light of the Moon, and then white light burst from her just as the Senshi, the Generals, Luna and Artemis, King and Queen Terran, Queen Serenity, and a crowd of Royal Guards ran up.

Serenity smiled to herself. "Yes, this is a great change." A tear of joy fell from a sapphire eye and became the Silver Crystal. It found its place between her cupped palms. She turned to face Beryl as the light from within her began to dim.

********

Wow! That DID just spill out of me! That was just as suspenseful for me as it was for you. Or at least, I hope it was. Anyway, don't worry about a long delay. I won't be able to leave this alone for very long; I'm way too into it. I don't think I've ever written a chapter that fast! Anyway, stay tuned! The finale is on its way! And please review!

-Moon Pie


	6. 05: Behold the Powerless Princess!

Hi guys! Wow! Either you love me or hate me, cuz I've never been called evil so many times in my life! I mean, I got some hilarious reviews! But as many of you know, sometimes being evil when writing is a good thing. Keeps the readers interested. And that's the whole point, keeping them interested. I was absolutely ticked with a review that said "YES! Serenity is going to kick butt! Finally!!" Thanx, CTRNikkiM! And to Nicole, as always, thank you! I cracked up at your review! And to twiggirl06, I'd like to sequel this story, but I'm in need of ideas. Check out my bio for some I have. Anyway, I'm blabbing too much. So, I'll shut up and give you the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
PS: I learned how to format! I was so proud of the one line of italics in the last chapter. However, it like triple spaced between paragraphs. Don't know how that happened. I won't do that in this chapter. Sorry about that! Now get on with the reading! Let's see Serenity kick some! ^.^  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In Happy Hiding- Chapter Five  
  
The light around Serenity began to fade away slowly. No one moved, no one breathed. Queen Serenity whispered proudly, "Her power has awakened!" The crowd of Senshi, Royals, Advisors, and guardians looked on in awe. Prince Endymion was still stretched out on the grass, staring in amazement at what the three little words had done to his princess.  
  
Serenity was floating in the air. A breeze that only she could feel sent her gown and hair into a majestic wave. She was glowing softly, eyes closed, hands cradling the Silver Crystal high above her head, which was tilted back to the sky. Endymion could hear a soft sigh cascade from the lips he still hadn't been able to kiss.  
  
Beryl stood, annoyed with this new development. She threw her hip out and crossed her arms, waiting for some kind of movement from the entranced princess. She didn't wait long.  
  
"I don't have time for this Serenity! While you stand there floating and glowing without a care in the world, watch as I kill the Prince who betrayed me for YOU!" Enraged, Beryl pointed her staff at Endymion, sending a huge energy flare at him before his protectors could react.  
  
However, Serenity lowered her head and her eyes snapped open. They were hard, blue steel. Silently, Serenity lowered the Crystal from above her head and sent a blast of white energy from it. Beryl's attack simply dissolved away.  
  
"NANI?!" Beryl raged, stepping back.  
  
The Senshi and the generals took this time to run to their places beside their Prince and Princess. Kunzite helped his master return to his feet. Her friends at her side comforted Serenity. She smiled serenely at her opponent.  
  
"Behold! The powerless Princess of the Silver Millennium!" She cried. Her eyes flashed. "You underestimate me, Beryl. And I ran from you once. I'll never do it again, in this life or the next!"  
  
Beryl only cackled at this. "Do you think your hollow words frighten me, girl?! I am still your worst nightmare! Prepare for oblivion!" Infuriated, she flew at Princess Serenity, still glowing. Without batting a single long eyelash, the Princess countered her attack again.  
  
Beryl was furious. "Stop with the games, child! You are infinitely more powerful now than when we last met! Now SHOW me that power! Or I will destroy you and all you ever love!"  
  
Serenity shrugged as she sank back to the ground. Endymion hurried to her side. "An idle threat."  
  
Beryl smiled a fanged smile. "Is that so?" She threw both arms to the sky, screaming, "Metallia-sama! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"  
  
A huge black mass of energy engulfed Beryl. Her screams of pain and glee were still heard clearly. When it faded, Beryl's size had doubled and her appearance was altered. Her eyes radiated arrogant confidence and she sizzled with pent up energy. Not only this, but a dozen hideous youmas surrounded her, immediately running at the crowd of Senshi and Generals.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
The two attacks were fused with energy blasts from Nephrite and Jadeite. And the eight of them ran at the youmas, attacking mercilessly. Endymion didn't even spare them a glance; he remained right at Serenity's side, sword drawn, glowing with the gold energy of the Golden Kingdom royal family. The Golden Crystal came to his hand.  
  
Serenity was unfazed by this show of power; her own was still pulsing strongly in her veins. She squeezed Endymion's hand and stood firm. Their energies matched; completely and totally unified. The energy signature of the Serenity and the Silver Crystal connected to that of Endymion and the Golden Crystal. From then on, their souls were linked. They could sense what the other was feeling and talk telepathically on good days. Serenity and Endymion; completely one in everything but marriage and consecration.  
  
The monster Beryl took her skulled staff and pointed it directly at them. A monstrous blast of energy exploded from it, recoiling and sending Beryl back a few feet. Serenity and Endymion just watched it approach.  
  
"Show her what you can do, my love." He withdrew his power in a show of total faith and confidence. With a smile, Serenity nodded.  
  
The Crystal before her burst into brilliant, glittering white energy. The two attacks met halfway with a huge explosion that caused the Senshi and Generals to halt their fighting for a moment.  
  
The white beam pushed against the black energy steadily. Serenity's brow was furrowed with concentration as she poured all her desire to protect her newfound love and old time friends and allies into the crystal.  
  
Beryl was getting nervous. She was throwing all of her power into this one blast and Serenity was gaining little by little and quickly. She saw Endymion out of the corner of her eye. Her green eyes shone with jealously at the look of love and admiration he was giving her. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE HE LOVED! she thought murderously. And she knew she hated him now and would do her worst against him.  
  
Beryl decided that as long as she lived, she would use Endymion against his precious princess... the ultimate punishment for his betrayal.  
  
"Yes!" Metallia whispered in her ear. "Use the prince against her and she will always fall. Her foolish love for him will put her eternally to you whim!"  
  
Knowing that it would break Serenity's concentration and allow a hit, Beryl sent a black bolt of energy at Endymion. He saw it at the last minute and managed to dodge, but not quite enough. It hit him in the shoulder. With an angry breath, he fell to the ground, more startled, embarrassed and angry, than hurt.  
  
Serenity, shocked, foolishly turned her attention to the prince, pulling away her power. She knelt at his side before remembering Beryl's attack. It was heading straight for them. Endymion was twitching on the ground. Serenity, with a sharp intake of breath, did the only thing she could think of. She stood up again, and turned her own body to the blast.  
  
"NO! SERENITY!" Endymion cried, all pain forgotten. He cursed his reflexes for not being faster. The prince stood and caught her as she was thrown backwards. She trembled with the pain of the attack, but still smiled back up at him. She closed her eyes for a moment, recovering from the shock of the blow, then straightened.  
  
"Daijobou?" she whispered to him, oblivious the chaos around them and a fuming Beryl at her quick recovery.  
  
"Hai. Don't worry about me." The Prince urged her. "Are you ok?!"  
  
Serenity only grinned. "But of course! Don't worry, she'll pay for that." She turned slowly back to her foe, prepping the Crystal for a retry. Then, she turned her head and said over her shoulder,  
  
"By the way... I love you, too, Endymion."  
  
With this, Serenity drew in a deep breath, then exhaled it massively by way of the Silver Crystal. Serenity flew into the air, racing towards Beryl, the Crystal in front of her. Serenity stopped the blast and her own flight right at the tip of Beryl's nose.  
  
"You'll never be rid of me," Beryl snarled, standing straight up and glaring at the brightly glowing princess before her. "I swear, you'll never be rid of me!"  
  
Serenity stared back, almost sadly. "Perhaps that may be." Then, she took a deep breath and smiled. "But I vow by the moon, everyone else will!"  
  
And with this, Serenity reared back, and blasted Beryl and Metallia with everything in her, blowing her right through the atmosphere of earth and straight through the surface the faraway planet of Nemesis sealing her temporarily.  
  
For a moment, Serenity simply hung suspended in the air among the stars. Then, she floated back down the cornfield until she stood before Endymion. She touched his cheek. Then, she went limp and collapsed; Endymion scrambled to catch her. He sat, cradling her on the grass.  
  
The others stood back to give the couple room but Queen Serenity quietly approached.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Endymion asked frantically. Queen Serenity answered him, kneeling to join them.  
  
"The Silver Crystal is Serenity's blessing and curse. With it she can save the universe and condemn her self. It requires much life-force and love and desire to use." The Queen smiled. "You fought beautifully, my daughter. Well done."  
  
Serenity smiled weakly. "She will return."  
  
"We'll be ready!" King Terran answered, the Senshi, Generals, and Royal Guards adding their own affirmative.  
  
Serenity smiled again. "The power awakens with a great change," she murmured cryptically. Her mother nodded.  
  
Serenity reached up to lay a hand on Endymion's worried but proud face. "Falling in love with you was the great change that awakened my powers. Love is always behind my power. Your love. If it weren't for you, my prince, your world and mine would both be doomed."  
  
Endymion grinned mischievously. "Well, for saving the world, do I get a reward?"  
  
Serenity smiled, sitting up slowly, eyes sparkling again. "Why, of course, love."  
  
Endymion just grinned bigger. "Good. Because I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."  
  
There, in front all their friends and loved ones, the Crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom of Earth and the Crown Princess of the White Moon Kingdom kissed for the very first time, passionately, gently, saying things that words could never get across.  
  
And the Silver Millennium and all the planets of all the eras after it learned to always put hope in the love between the Earth and the Moon.  
  
Because love. Conquers. All.  
  
Always.  
  
******************  
  
Wow! There's the end! I don't think I'll add an epilogue. That just seems a good place to end it. WOW! I'm pretty proud of this, however short it may be. But don't worry, I got an idea while writing this for a sequel. I think I'll do something with Beryl in the 20th century. Well, I might just add an epilogue, scratch that. I'll add an epilogue of the fall of the Silver Millennium, the death of the Queen, and the betrayal of the Generals. Then, I'll start the sequel. It will be an AU-ish thing, more similar to the manga than the anime, with the reawakening of the Senshi and the memories of the events that happen here. And I'll do something with the generals. It will be much longer than this one, and as soon as The Unexpected is over, I'll start it and it will mostly likely be my only project for a while.  
  
Anyway, let me know what you think of In Happy Hiding. It's sad to end it, but its really just another beginning. Tell me everything you think about it, any thoughts your have about the epilogue, other ideas about a sequel, or just let me know that you enjoyed it. I love to hear feedback from my readers!  
  
Until our next meeting,  
  
Moon Pie  
  
PS: Please, please, PLEASE read my newest one-shot "Burning." I'm really proud of it and its only gotten three reviews so far, but that's because it didn't stay near the front of the list. It's about the burns that Sailor Moon got in the SuperS movie and why they disappeared. However, in this one, they return, and there's no way to save Usagi without revealing her identity to the world. What will the Senshi do? More importantly, what will Mamoru do about this? Please read it! Thanks! Oh, and please review it as well! I adore feedback! 


	7. Epilogue: Stories End and Stories Begin

Here's what I came up with for the epilogue! Hope you like it! And there will be a sequel, though I haven't fully figured out the details yet! That's what your for! So, see you there!  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
In Happy Hiding: Epilogue  
  
A Story Ends, A Story Begins  
  
Serenity and Endymion were very much in love, bringing joy to their respective kingdoms. They had three years to get to know each other better and during these years, their love only flourished "like a blooming rose" as Endymion liked to say. Each passing day only held more love for the other. These three years were the height of the Silver Millennium. It saw the engagement of the Earthen Golden Kingdom and the White Moon Kingdom with the fast approaching union of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Everything seemed perfect.  
  
Seemed.  
  
Serenity had been only 16 years old when her powers had awakened. She'd been inexperienced with the Silver Crystal and her seal on Beryl, Metallia, and their Dark Kingdom was not complete. So three years later-the princess was 19, the prince, 22-on the eve of the wedding day, Beryl returned with all her hate, all her recovered forces, and all the vengeance of Queen Metallia.  
  
Beryl held a deep, raw hatred for Serenity, Endymion, the Senshi, and the Generals. After she attacked, her first move was to bring pain and torture to this happy group. First, using Metallia's powers of persuasion, she pitted the Golden Kingdom against the Moon. The King and Queen of Earth were assassinated by their people for allying with Queen Serenity. Endymion barely escaped his planet with his life. His own people hunted him. Everyone except a small village west of the deserted Golden Palace turned on the moon and the Prince who was loyal to it.  
  
Frightened and angry, Princess Serenity sent her own Senshi to help Endymion's generals to sneak him off the planet and into the ever-loving arms of his would-be mother-in-law and her kingdom. She also saw to the safe escape of a family by name of Tsukino and a young woman named Naru and her family. However, not days after this, Metallia's powerful hand brushed the minds of the Four Generals. They turned on Serenity and Endymion and attempted to murder the couple. The Four Inner Senshi were forced to battle with the men they were deeply in love with in order to protect their beloved Princess and her Prince. All eight warriors died in the agonizing confrontation; the Senshi were forced to murder their fiancés, then killed themselves soon after.  
  
The Prince led the assault against his own people, his loyalty always to his princess. Beryl attacked the pair in the chaos of battle, breaking through the strictly defensive forces of the White Moon. Endymion fell, protecting his princess to the end. Grieved by his death and burdened by an overwhelming feeling that all the suffering was her fault, Serenity took her own paramour's sword and drove it right through her broken heart, dying alone in anguish and self-loathing.  
  
Queen Serenity fled the refuge of her palace when she felt her daughter's soul fade away. She saw her precious Serenity and her beloved would-be son- in-law entwined together on the ground in a dead bloody embrace of everlasting love.  
  
Tormented by her grief beyond word and feeling, the last Queen of the Mon for a millennium to come, took the Silver Crystal that was linked to her daughter's heart, and used it to grant her daughters unspoken last wish. The Queen used every last ounce of her life force to send every soul on the moon forward in time a thousand years to a new future on earth, placing a weak seal on the evil, drowned deep in a cavern. She sent her daughter, almost son, and her daughter's court and advisors to the small village that had remained loyal to her to the end. This village grew into a city called Tokyo. The Queen died a lonely death on a barren moon, her only hope placed in her daughter, Serenity, and the man who never left her side.  
  
And so, the ever-loving, brave and selfless Serenity was reborn as cheerful, innocent Tsukino Usagi with a heart full of love to spare. Her Prince, valiant, loyal, tender Endymion was reborn as distant but jovial and good-humored Chiba Mamoru, searching for a love to fill his emptiness. A story ends and a story begins when at last, these two, finally, meet.  
  
_______________________  
  
Well, that's all folks! See you in the sequel! Aishiteru, minna! Please review!  
  
As always, until our next meeting,  
  
-Moon Pie 


End file.
